


The Wedding Dress

by Star_Fata



Category: Green Arrow, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's wedding day doesn't start out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Dress

Dinah stared into her closet, uncomprehendingly. The second what she was seeing sunk into her brain, a Canary Cry broke all the glass in the apartment.

“My dress is gone!” She screamed, searching through her wardrobe frantically.

Mia rushed in, crossbow in hand. “What’s going on?”

“My dress is missing!” Dinah cried out, bursting into tears.

“Oh.” Mia gasped, putting her weapon on the dresser. “Don’t cry Dinah, we can save this.” She found a white satin dress on the floor. It was off the shoulder, and would end just above Dinah’s knees. “You could wear this with your boots!” She exclaimed.

As she worked to convince her foster/step mom-to-be that she could wear a different dress, and that the wedding wasn’t ruined, Mia thought guiltily of the ‘White Canary’ monstrosity hidden in Titan’s Tower, and then of the Robin Hood/Maid Marion ensemble that was the ‘second choice’, currently stashed under Lian’s bed. She firmed her resolve.

They were going to look good in their wedding photos if it killed her.


End file.
